The Half Demon
by Waldred
Summary: This is a RenxRukixIchi tribute :3 Spiced up with flaming swords... demons and the Order of the Golden Palace. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Half Demon**

- _Valaritas rieus dealanar_, he whispered quietly, as he moved towards the door.

The sword in his hand reacted to the sound of his voice and the air around it began to simmer as it burst into pitch black flames. He could hear it, the sound of its stone claws scraping against the wooden floor inside the tavern. It was, as he feared… A spider demon hatchling!  
He sneaked closer towards the door, but the demon had already noticed his presence. It released a high-pitched scream and jumped through the closed window. Ichigo got a glimpse of the spider as the glass splintered; it was abnormally large for a spider, about the size of a wagon wheel. Its body was dark grey and shone like polished stone, its back was covered in a coat of faint blue flames and its limbs were long and thin. Each leg ended in a long scythe-like claw, perfect for slicing up its prey. It landed 3 feet away from him. He jerked his sword up in a defensive position, wielding the blade with both hands. As he looked closer at the spider, he noticed it had no eyes. The spider seemed to be startled by the presence of the sword, as it released a series of smaller shrieks and started to back away. Without a doubt, the spider knew of the power the sword possessed. _Belphegor_, the sword which pitch black flames had the ability to devour all living. He took a deep breath and yelled:

- _Reth rieus delanar!_

A hollow, metallic sound escaped Belphegor as the pitch-black flames around it increased simultaneously as its power. Ichigo leaped though the air and slashed the demon spider in half with one single blow from his two-handed demonic sword. As the life faded from the spider, its body started to crumble. After few seconds, the black flames emerging from Belphegor had devoured all signs of the demon.

- _Phew, this is not good… Not good, indeed_, he thought.

He withdrew his sword and as he turned, he saw Kaien staring at him with a startled look in his eyes. Kaien was a strong, but slender man about the age of nineteen, the same as himself. His hair was black, short, and his face had sharp features. Most of all, he looked like an elf from fairytales. At first glimpse, one would think of him as a noble, if it weren't for his bad manners and his interesting habit of walking around town shirtless.

- _W.. What the hell was that!_, he stuttered as his face turned pale.

Ichigo rushed to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder as to keep him from falling face-down.

- _Don't worry_, he said.

Ichigo was a head taller than Kaien, around 2, 10 centimeters, so he had to look up to see his face clearly. He was about to ask him to explain properly, but then he noticed the tired expression written all across Ichigo´s face. Normally, Ichigo was energetic, confident and strong-willed, but at that very moment, it felt as if his golden hair had faded to grey. His facial features had an expression of pain and sorrow written all over them, which made him look ten years older than his mere nineteen years. Ichigo let out a deep sigh and mumbled silently, as if his words were only for his own ears to hear;

- _If I don't get rid of the queen tonight, they´ll definitely come here in search for her… And then, they will discover my hiding place and come for me as well._

Kaien looked up at him, puzzled. He was about to open his mouth and ask him what the hell was going on. But Ichigo just looked down at him, his lips splitting as he mumbled a few words Kaien couldn´t recall ever having heard before the world around him turned dark and he fainted.

Ichigo caught Kaien in his arms as he fell. He closed his eyes as to clear his mind. It had been a long time since he was forced to use that many spells within such a short time.

- _I'm getting too old for this stuff_, he thought to himself followed by a long-drawn sigh.

- _Sorry mate, I just can't get you involved in this…It isn't fit for mortal eyes,_ he whispered into Kaien's ear as he started to walk towards the tavern.

Ichigo carried Kaien inside the tavern and placed him carefully on a bench. He took a moment to look around at his beloved inn, which had served as his hiding place for about three years and supplied him with a great cover as a peaceful inn-keeper. In this town, he had come to be loved by all, mainly the women, which had led to a lot of hateful side-looks from quite a few men. A smile almost crossed his face, but then a thought stroke him:

- _If things go wrong, I´ll never be able to return to this place._

He felt a tight knot in his chest and had to take a moment to calm himself, taking a few deep breaths. He went to his room to collect a few necessities for the journey. Although, he wouldn't have to travel for long, as he knew exactly where the queen's lair was located, and it wasn't that far from the town. When he closed the front door to the tavern behind him, he looked west as to catch a glimpse of the setting sun for the last time. He had a burning resolve in his eyes.

- _There´s no going back_, he said to himself. _I´ll fight for this peaceful way of living!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midnight when he reached the borders of the queen's lair. It was surprisingly silent and unusually empty. Spider demon lairs were usually crawling with hatchlings at nighttime.

- _Something´s wrong,_ he thought to himself.

As he ventured further into the queen's lair, he noticed the remains of dead demon spiders. They all showed signs of being slain by swords, many swords. But this was only the cuts of normal iron swords, no magical swords as far as he could see. He kept walking forward into the darkness until he saw a huge bonfire burning brightly inside the midst of a huge chamber further down the tunnel.

- _No, this can't be! They´ve already been here... It's too late._

This was all he managed to think before he heard a loud yell and the familiar sound of over fifty men approaching in chainmail from behind him.

- _There he is! The man with the golden hair and glowing demonic eyes! Summon the paladin!_ A knight yelled.

- _The paladin,_ Ichigo thought. _I should´ve known that he´d come here in person!_

Ichigo couldn't manage to escape before he heard the familiar sound of a thousand bells chiming all at the same time. The paladin had appeared right in front of him, out of the very air with his sword drawn, ready to attack. The paladin cast a spell as he swung his sword towards Ichigo. He couldn't move! He felt the cold grasp around him, freezing him to the bone. All he heard was the paralyzing sound of the paladin's voice:

- _Sohekra!,_ the paladin yelled.

This was the power of the sword which the angels had bestowed upon him, _Leviathan_.  
It was covered in pure white flames and the very air around it froze. The slightest touch from this sword would freeze a man solid.  
The wielder of the sword was Arthur Auguste. Ichigo had fought him many a time. He was an honored man of the Golden Palace, blessed by the Archangel Gabriel. He was a mortal whom was able to put up a fight against Ichigo. And not many mortals did so. This was the reason Arthur was hunting him. Because of his demon blood, he was a disgrace to this world and not allowed to walk the earth among mortals. This was what the order of the Golden Palace believed, at least.

Arthur made his move and Leviathan sliced through Ichigo's shoulder, leaving him with a fatal wound that to mortals would be deadly, but not to Ichigo. Ichigo mustered all his power into one single spell, a spell so powerful that it would heal his wounds, damage his enemies and let him get away, all at the same time; _his_ _true form_.

- _Keth'kra thelu daimón!,_ Ichigo managed to squeeze through his teeth despite his paralyzed state.

The air around Ichigo started to darken and his eyes began to shine in a bright green as he disappeared into the darkness. Seconds later, he stood before them, two heads taller than before. Two massive horns stuck out of his forehead and two huge bat-like wings emerged from his back. His skin was pale and his hair long, and golden. His chest was naked and he was covered by black fur waist down and from elbow down, it even covered his hands. There were now thick black claws where his nails once were and a long naked tail as pale as his skin whipped through the air.

The wound on his shoulder was long gone. His demonic sword Belphegor seemed to have grown in power as well as its master, as this had also grown to match his size.  
Ichigo burst into a demonic, wild laughter as he said:

_- It's nice to see you as well, Auguste! _

He swung Belphegor at the paladin and his followers. Arthur barely dodged the attack, but over half of the followers were slain by that one attack alone, some were cut in half while other were torched to death by the all-consuming black flames, which Belphegor continuously emitted.

Ichigo looked at Arthur, his face cracked up in a broad smile, exposing his long sharp fangs. A moment after, he disappeared.

- _DAMN YOU, DEMON!,_ Arthur yelled as he fell to his knees in despair.

Half of his men were dead and the demon's attack had hit him as well, even though the angel's power should´ve protected him. But he wasn't that sad about the loss of his followers, only their shortened number saddened him. He knew exactly where the demon had run off to, the once so mighty Onyx Castle. All that place consisted of now was broken walls, ruins and a single tower which was still standing. But it was the perfect hiding place for a demon. Due to the dark powers that still lingered among the ruins, it was a perfect place for a demon from the netherworld. Arthur knew that the place would slightly empower Ichigo, but that didn't bother him.

- _If the coward is so scared that he hides from me in such a place, so be it, _he thought.

_- Those old lingering powers won't save you anyway, demon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo sat on the roof of the old tower, waiting. He knew it wouldn't be long before they arrived.

_- This isn't good, he thought, - my true form won't last much longer in this world. Due to the strain on my body, I can't keep it up for more than five more minutes._

He saw them coming from miles away. He stood up, stretched his wings and drew his sword once more.

- _Valaritas rieus dealanar,_ he said and the sword came to life as flames embraced the cold black steel.

Ichigo smiled to himself.

_- This will be an interesting battle, indeed,_ he said to himself, self-assuring. _You just wait, paladin!_

He knew he could defeat Arthur if it was a one on one combat. He just needed to get rid of the rest of the followers. By the looks of it, there were only around twenty left. It should be easy. One single empowered blow from Belphegor would set the very air around them on fire and kill them all. They were at the foot of the castle now. Ichigo inhaled and prepared himself for the attack.

_- Reth rieus delanar!,_ he yelled and leapt off the roof to swoop down against the group.

They didn't notice him before it was too late. He swung Belphegor at Arthur, leaving burning air in its wake. He hit them all. Even Arthur was left with a mortal wound across his chest. The followers died and were already being consumed by the black flames. Arthur cracked up manically.

_- You will pay for this, demon!_

Ichigo looked at him with a bloodthirsty glimpse in his bright green eyes.

_- Come at me, paladin! Show me your "oh so great" power once more._

The last part got to him and he leapt against Ichigo, drawing his sword in mid-air and swung it against him. Ichigo blocked the attack, sending the paladin flying backwards after which he landed on his back. Ichigo flapped his mighty wings and landed with one foot on top of Arthur's chest and the other on the ground. The claws on his toes slowly sank into his flesh while his ribs started to give way. He held his sword above Arthur's neck. He felt his true form weaken. Soon, it would return to the demon world.

- _Any last words, Paladin…?_

- _Heh, he laughed while coughing up blood. - May He bring destruction down upon you! Don't you feel his presence approaching?_

Ichigo frowned.

_Who is this dying fool babbling abou…._

He felt a cold chill run down his spine just at the thought of him. Without hesitation, he dealt the final blow to the paladin. As the life left his eyes, Ichigo turned his back on him to walk away with a slight grin on his face. Then he cracked up manically and cried out to the empty forest around him;

- _COME AT ME, EMPEROR! GIVE ME A REAL FIGHT!_

He felt a cold chill crawling down his spine once more. As he looked back over his shoulder, he saw a dark shrouded presence with glowing white eyes staring at him. In each hand the shade had a one–handed sword, one covered in yellow flames, the other in blue. He was ready to attack.

- _The great Emperor has finally shown himself, _Ichigo mocked with a grin on his face and took a deep bow in the direction of the presence.

He drew Belphegor once more, allowing the last black flames to emerge from the tip of the blade.

- _Valaritas rieus dealanar,_ he said as he went into a defensive position.

- _COME AT ME THEN! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GO…_

In the blink of an eye, his true form vanished and left him as an ordinary human. With nothing left but spells and a sword which powers were decreasing rapidly.

- _It just had to end at a time like this…_ Ichigo thought.

The shade let out a deep resounding laugh.

- _So … the mighty Kvoziare lost his powers eh?_ The Emperor mocked him

Ichigo clenched his teeth and gave him a grim stare.

_- That is no longer my name, old man. And you know that!_

The Emperor shrugged and raised his weapons in to an offensive position

_- Well then, it is just easier for me now. And I still owe you for that time in the netherworld, demon._

As he said these words he slit his hood off and revealed a long scar stretching from his left eyebrow down to his chin. Ichigo noticed that the left eye was white and blind. His hair was shoulder length and white. He was a tall man at the height of Ichigo. He was old, but had a physical appearance of a man in his thirties. His life was extended all thanks to his twin swords sharing the same name; _Mammon. _The ancient swords he stole from the Netherworld that day, with the ability to release the sword and let it enter its true state, becoming one giant two-handed sword with a green flame.

Ichigo smiled faintly by the memory of their battle so long ago in his home world.

_- I just left a parting gift, my dear._ Ichigo said cockily.

_- Even though your real form is gone you still got the nerve to mock me you brat! ... I better teach you some manners!_

Ichigo raised his sword which had now returned to its normal size as well as its master, prepared to block whatever the Emperor might throw at him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Emperor leaped into the air, both swords raised over his head, ready to strike. But as he swooped down against Ichigo he yelled:

_- Intermeria!_

It felt as time stood still for a moment. The Emperor clashed the two swords together. He expected to hear a metallic sound of two swords clashing, but all he heard was a deep evil laughter, not from the Emperor, but from Mammon. And before his very eyes, the swords grew into the large two-handed sword he had only heard tales about.

The Emperor grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung it down against Ichigo clashing against his Belphegor with huge force. Ichigo couldn't do anything, he was flung 16 foot away landing on his back.

_- What the hell was that!_ He yelled as he got to his feet.

_- He he he… you don't even know the true power of the sword from your own world?_ The Emperor mocked. _No wonder they threw you out._ _Well well, I´d better enlighten you then, my little demon. In Mammon's true state he acquires the ability to manipulate air and attack with raw air force. _

The Emperor leaped at him again, using that method to add his bodyweight to the impact creating greater force.  
Ichigo jerked his sword up just in time to block the second attack. But as he blocked he heard a sound of metal splintering. He felt the blade sink into his right shoulder as he looked to his hand only to see his sword in half.  
He clenched his teeth in pain as he grabbed Mammon by the blade with both hands, stopping it from cutting deeper. He felt the heat of the green flames.

_- It's over, demon! _The Emperor laughed.

As the hilt of Belphegor hit the ground he heard the whizz of something being flung through the air at a high speed. And then it hit. He could see the pain written across the Emperors face.  
He looked down and saw a sword engulfed in white flames sticking out of the Emperors right side.

_- Leviathan. _Ichigo whispered in astonishment.

The Emperor felt the cold spreading from the wound.

_- NO! THIS CANNOT BE!_ He yelled as he let go of Mammon and backed away from Ichigo. He tried to pull the sword out but too late. Ice emerged from the sword and spread across the Emperor's body as he screamed in terror. It froze him solid.

Mammon was affected by the loss of its master's presence. The green flames extinguished as the sword split in two and fell to the ground in its normal form, lifeless.

Ichigo was stunned. He simply couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He pressed his left hand against the open wound. He flinched at the touch but there was no other way to delay the bleeding.

A presence appeared beside him. Placing a white gloved hand on top of his. He looked at the hand, it was a small hand. … _A woman's hand?_ Ichigo frowned, his mind dulled by the pain. He looked up only to stare into the darkest azure blue eyes he had ever seen. Her dark hair fell perfectly to her shoulders. She seemed almost a doll to him, such beautiful features.

_- She must be of the same race as Kaien and that … paladin. _He thought to himself.

- _ Y.. you saved me. But why?_

She smiled, but only for a second. Stunned by the beautiful smile Ichigo didn't notice what was happening before he was laying on his back. Bewildered, he started to frantically move his arms in confusion. Then the pain struck as lightning through his body from the wound in his shoulder which made an abrupt end to his efforts.  
Then she was on top of him.

- _W-wait .. Woman!? I haven't even bought you a drink yet! What do you think you´re doi-_

Then her lips were on his. A tender, yet forceful gesture.

_- A hurt little demon boy like you shouldn't resist,_ she purred into his ear.

She sat up and eyed him for a moment. Then she smiled that perfect smile at him again, raised her right hand, folded it into a fist and hammered it down on his right shoulder, right on the wound from the Emperor.

He stared in disbelief at her as the world turned black around him as he fainted due to the pain.


End file.
